dc tv ladies' have a group chat
by thesavageplays
Summary: so i dont know how to make the summary so far there are alot of character : Legends of tomorrow : sara(lancethelegend),kendra(birdie),zari(tomeeez),amaya(vixen) arrow: laurel(superiorlance),felicity(overwatch),thea(speedy),nyssa(the heir),dinah drake (NBC) supergirl: kara(sunshinedanvers)alex(agentdamnvers)maggie(maggers)lena(lenacorp)lucy(imdabest) theflash:iris(westallen) dll.
1. chapter 1

* **LancetheLegend** invited **theheir ,superiorlance ,NBC, birdie, tomeeez, vixen, overwatch, speedy ,westallen ,snowqueen, and qu** **ick** to group **HEY EVERYONE ***

 **Lancethelegend :** yo sup guys

 **superiorlance :** what do you want sara

 **speedy :** sup

 **westallen :** hey

 **NBC :** OMG Laurel??Sara?? the original canaries?? wait laurel aren't you supose to be dead?

 **overwatch :** sara what did you do this time?

 **Lancethelegend :** yeah about that...

 **vixen :** she goes back in time and saved her sister.

 **Speedy :** yeah so umm who are you?

 **Lancethelegend :** she is my teamate

 **Vixen :** no sara is my captain

 **overwatch :** oh sara since when did you became the captain ?

 **Lancethelegends:** long story

 **snowqueen :** hey sara

 **Lancethelegend :** hey cait, and yes baby canary we are

 **NBC :** oh my god its my honor to continue your good deeds as the new canary

 **the heir :** sara , Beloved what did you do this time why is laurel alive , not that i am not happy

 **Lancethelegend :** as amaya said i went back in time and save laurel

 **tomeeez :** no you forgot something , YOU ANGERED THE TIME BEURAU

 **lancethelegend :** geez , Z i need to save my sister okay

 **overwatch :** at least we have laurel back

 **birdie :** hey sara is there any more room in the waverider that i could occupie?

 **Lancethelegend:** yeah we do you could use profesor's room

 **Lancethelegend :** wait kendra do you mean you wanna comeback to the team ? thats awsome !!

 **birdie :** yeah i do

 **speedy :** and who are you?

 **birdie :** my name is kendra i am a hawkgoddess that reincarnates this is my 608 life and i can fly but sara beats me in a fight anyway so i suggest dont pick a fight with her

 **Lancethelegend :** awww such flattery

 **the heir :** well done beloved i am proud to be your teacher

 **L** **ancethelegend :** my love i can beat you fair and square now

 **theheir :** i would like to see you try

 **speedy :** ok ok lovebirds get a room

 **Lancethelegend :** so with valentine is tomorrow right so i am planning to make a valentines day party on the waverider

 **superiorlance :** since youre in a time ship isnt it always valentines day for you?

 **vixen :** no captain asked Gideon to set our time like the present time

 **overwatch :** who is Gideon?

 **Gideon : hello i am Gideon an artificial intelligence . I am captain's ai to help run and maitain the ship**

 **westallen :** what about the supergirl team ?

 **snowqueen :** yeah are they invited too ?

 **Lancethelegend :** of course they are ! why did i froget about them ? wait let me get them

 **tomeeez :** so who are you guys going with?

 **overwatch :** well i am with ollie

 **Laurel :** i am with tommy , yes he is alive cause of sara again

 **the heir :** i am with sara obviously

 **westallen :** barry

 **snowqueen :** lisa

 **speedy :** i am with roy and WHAT AS IN LISA SNART?

 **tomeeez :** YOU ARE GOING WITH MY SISTER???

 **tomeeez :** sorry that was snart, oh and i am going with amaya

 **Lancethelegend** invited **sunnydanvers ,agentdamnvers ,maggers,lenacorp, and imdabest** to **HEY EVERYONE ***

 **Lancethelegend :** wow queen you got game but not as lit as mine

 **overwatch :** so team supergirl you all are invites to the legends valentine party at the waverider

 **sunnydanvers :** alex just dramaticaly spits out the soda and screams "ITS THE WAVERIDER A TIME/SPACESHIP "over and over again

 **agentdamnvers** oh shut up ITS A TIME/SPACESHIP okay

 **maggers :** thank you for inviting us

 **lenacorp :** yes and we will be happy to come

 **imdabest :** may i invite superman and lucy lane to come ? oh and a lesbian couple from another universe?

 **lancethelegend :** yes you may the more the merrier

 **vixen :** i agree

 **imdabest** invited **hotqueenofdeath and lauranses** to **HEY EVERYONE ***

 **hotqueenofdeath :** hey everyone and

we would love to come my name is carmilla i am a vampire

 **lauranses :** hey my name is laura thanks for inviting us and you have blood right?

 **lancethelegend :** yes we do alrighty see ya at starlabs tomorrow guys at 4 a clock dont be late and look nice

thanks for reading hope you enjoy :)


	2. 1 hour befire sara make the group chat

1 hour before sara made the group

 ***Lancethelegend** invited **the heir** to **nyssa i am sorry ***

 **Lancethelegend** : nyss i am sorry for leaving you in that dungeon

 **the heir** : you did the right thing

 **Lancethelegend** : for you its been 6 month but for me its been 2 years and i still love you nyssa

 **the heir** : and i,you habibti my heart will always be yours even when you lay rest in peace i am yours and no one else

 **Lancethelegend** : nyss ,what did i do to deserve you?

 **the heir** : i asked my self the same question every single day when i am with you, my love

 **Lancethelegend** : i love you

 **the heir** : and i,you habibti and i,you but i couldn't have noticed what you said before 2 years for you? is that you saying for a very long time?

 **Lancethelegend** : no it has literaly been 2 years for me. right now my job i to protect time from rouge time pirates and i somehow am the captain of this ship ,so basicaly i can meet you anywhere and any time. we call our self Legends yeah its corny as hell but i deal with it

 **the heir** : i love you habibti

 **Lancethelegend** : so valentines day is coming and my crew and i are hosting a party and i wonder if you wanna be my valentine?

 **the heir** : of course yes beloved

 **Lancethelegend** : alright see you at starlabs tomorrow come at 2 i have plans for you. love ya

 **the heir** : i love you too beloved i will be there

 **the heir have left the group***

 ***Lancethelegend deleted nyssa i am sorry ***


	3. chapter 3

**Lancethelegend** : yooo yesterday was fun

 **speedy** : agreed

 **westallen** : yup, cait i can't belive you kissed lisa in front of us

 **snowqueen** : hey!!

 **superiorlance** : ugh i am having a really bad hungover after last night

 **vixen** : you future people have realy weird games

 **the heir** : and you americans realy like to label your accomplishments like: mile high club

 **Lancethelegend** : i am definitely not the one who name that

 **overwatch** : sara...

 **Lancethelegend** : yes?

 **agentdamnvers** : so am i suppose to be jealous that the only one who isnt hungover is sara and kara ?

 **sunnydanvers** : i cant get drunk with human alcohol

 **Lancethelegend** : i am a timetraveler

 **superiorlance** : and me cause i cant drink any alcohol and atleast someone needs to be sober to watch all of you people before sara left us in the stone age

 **Lancethelegend** : hey i am not that irresposible

 **tomeeez** : nope you definetly are

 **vixen** : you literaly left us in 1608,siberia because you accidentaly press the button cause of a pikachu

 **lancethelegend** : but it was so cute

 **birdie** : she did ?! i am going rethink in rejoining the team

 **superiorlance** : yeah you beter

 **lancethelegend** : hey you are supose to be on my side !!

 **speedy** : ooh its pick on sara day

 **lancethelegend** : umm so speedy do you have any spare time cause i would love to do some training and sparring with you ;)

 **speed** **y** : never mind i take back what i just said

 **lancethelegend** : yeah you better

 **overwatch** : so i broke up with oliver

 **westsallen** : aww sweetie what happend ?

 **overwatch** : long story but overall he is being a total douche

 **lancethelegend** : if you want me to drop you of somewhere in time to get some alone time just ask okay

 **superiorlance** : sara !! not helping

 **Lancethelegend** : what i am just being a good friend


	4. soo quick question

**lancethelegend** invites **overwatch** to **sooo quick question ***

 **lancethelegend** : so fliss i have a quick question so dinosaur is still extinct right?

 **overwatch** : umm sara what did you do ?

 **lancethelegends** : why do you think i did something ?

 **overwatch** : cause i know you sara

 **lancethelegend** : so i broke time

 **overwatch** : what did you do sara !!!

 **lancethelegend** : so the legion of doom succeeded in changing reality and i did what i need to do go back in time and fix it but we are not allowed to participate in time we have perticipated and in fixing reality i broke time

 **overwatch** : dont worry sara you did the right thing

 **lancethelegend** : and now rip took our ship . so we will be living in the present for who know how long

 **overwatch** : well good luck with that

 **Lancethelegend** : no worries we got our ship back

 **overwatch** : congrats

 **overwatch** has left **sooo quick question ***

sorry that this chapter is short because i did this in a rush because i am going on a vacation and i need to be fast if i want to update this week

please leave a comment or a suggestion on what i should make next ,i would realy apriciate them have a nice day!! :)


	5. THE COMMANDER OF DEATH HAS COMEEEE

**lancelot** invited **hotqueenofdeath , lauranses , superiorlance , theheir , speedy , lenacorp , sunnydanvers , agentdamnvers , commanderofgayth to meet clarke ! *** **lancelot :** yo guys

 **superiorlance :** what happened to you name

 **lancelot :** i changed it

 **agentdamnvers :** sup

 **sunnydanvers :** hi sara !

 **hotqueenofdeath :** whatup sis

 **lenacorp :** hi Ms.Lance

 **lancelot :** hi everyone ! and dont call me that lena , call me sara it.makes me feel old

 **superiorlance :** you are

 **lancelot :** anyway i want you guys to meet my new friend from another universe

 **commanderofgayth :** hi! im clarke nice to meet you and i asked sara you invite you guys to a group cause i need help

 **superiorlance :** what of? do i need to punch someone?

 **commanderofgayth :** no but i need dating advice

 **Hotqueenofdeath :** kay,shoot

 **commanderofgayth :** well in my universe there is this girl named Lexa and she is uuummm how do i say this? she is basicaly the leader of a coalition and she is very serious but pretty hot too. And now im having a ... sort of like mix feelings?

 **speedy :** oh honey you've got it bad

 **commanderofgayth :** ummmmmnn

 **lauranses :** DATING ADVICE TIMEEEEEE

 **hotqueenofdeath :** creampuff please dont shout

 **lancelot :** you gotta play hard to get

 **superiorlance :** drop hints that you like her

 **speedy :** dont move too fast

 **hotqueenofdeath :** or you could try and move towards her more

 **lenacorp :** wear clothes that will make her drool

 **sunnydanvers :** yea... i love it when lena does that and what comes next

 **agnetdamnvers :** eeeewwww eeeeewwww noooo TMI TMI TMI

 **theheir :** get to know her before you make a move on her

 **lancelot :** or act badass and make her fall for you

 **commanderofgayth :** wow thanks guys for all the help

 **lauranses :** these tips may or may not work for other , so whatever floats you boat clarke

 **superiorlance :** clarke how did you even meet sara?

 **lancelot :** i accidentaly opened up a portal and saw her taking a bath in the river

 **speedy :** why are you even taking a bath in a river

 **commanderofgayth :** well my universe is a place after an apocalyps and the survivors live in the outerspace for almost 600 years untill the earth is save to be populated again but apparently there are survivors on the ground we call them grounders and the bad guys mounon. and about the taking a bath thing i dont even know portals are a thing

 **lancelot :** well this is awkard im gonna leave now

 **lancelot** left **meet clarke!** *

 **superiorlance :** hahahah coward

 **commanderofgayth :** oh im being summoned i gotta go

 **agentdamnvers :** bye !

wow cant belive its been almost a years since i update this fic, and thankyou @powerrangersoflight for the suggestion. Well im not the right girl to give advices cause i wouldnt be single right now if i was but hope you enjoy my attempt at it


End file.
